The present invention relates to a clutch release, in particular for automobile clutches, comprising a sliding sleeve and a clutch release bearing, the nonrotating bearing ring of the bearing radially slidably abutting a flange on a thrust plate and being held in a central position by suitable means.
DE-OS No. 3 025 705 discloses a clutch release in which the thrust plate of the sliding sleeve is provided with elastic clamping means integrally formed on the sliding sleeve and which is in frictional contact with a radial flange of the nonrotating bearing ring. According to this prior art construction the sliding sleeve must be made of a relatively elastic material.